A Difficult Day
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice has had a rough day and her behaviour towards Tarrant is horrible, so he decides to punish her - in a most embarrassing way.


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based off of the 2010 movie Alice in Wonderland. Rated M for explicit adult content.

Alice has had a rough day and her behaviour towards Tarrant is horrible. So, he decides that she needs to be punished - in a rather embarrassing way.

**A Difficult Day**

Alice was tired. She had stayed late at the Palace catching up on all her paperwork for Queen Mirana. It seemed the letters to and from nations for trading agreements and negotiations were endless. Truly. Each and every day there was some change or other, or another request, or a request for reconsideration...it was endless! But then again, that was Alice's job and trading was her specialty. And she was usefully employed in Underland and she was honoured to work for the Queen.

Some days were just more trying than others. Today was one of those days. Alice had an endless supply of work, work, and more work, and Tarrant had only a few orders to fill and had decided to knock off early and head home.

Alice sighed. She shouldn't be jealous, but she was. And irritable. He got to leave early almost any day he wanted and she never did! If anything, she would be running late. If she wasn't riding on Yala's back at that moment she would have stomped her foot in frustration.

"Lady Alice, are you all right?" asked the mare on their gentle trot back to Alice and Tarrant's home.

"Yes, I guess I just feel a bit irritable."

"Long day?"

"Yes. I've had a horribly long day and I've had lots of them lately, really. And Tarrant...he gets to constantly leave early. Ever since we got the new house with a new room for him to work on whatever he pleases at home he can leave the Palace any time he likes! He completes his official orders so quickly! It just isn't fair!"

Yala laughed. "Lady Alice, the Hatter has been at his trade for a long time. Besides, he's got the fastest fingers in the kingdom. What you do is so much more taxing on the mind. Hatter is so accomplished that most of what he does comes naturally to him. He can work by instinct, mainly. You have to make certain every little detail is perfect or you could cause terrible mistakes and misunderstandings."

"Well, I suppose so," Alice said, cheering slightly.

"Well, here we are," the mare said, stopping at the front door. "You want me tomorrow?"

"If you are free and it is no trouble..."

"Taking you any place you like is never any trouble, Lady Alice," Yala said. "I have a very leisurely life. Taking you anywhere is always an enjoyable diversion. Besides, you are a good friend."

Alice smiled and ran her hand affectionately over Yala's face. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Alice was thankful that it wasn't tea time yet. Even though she was feeling better, she still wasn't entirely herself yet. And Thackery at the table throwing a spoon or scone at her would just make her fragile temper completely explode.

She walked into the house. "Tarrant, I'm home!" she called.

No answer. She called again as she removed her boots and flexed her toes. Still no answer. Where was he?

Of course. She went to his workroom. There he was, busily and happily working away, singing something Outlandish.

He looked up and stopped at once, dropping his scissors and the piece of fabric he was cutting.

"Sweetling! How was your day?" He rushed over to her and hugged her to him tightly.

Alice let his arms enfold her and she lay her head against his chest gratefully. "It was positively grueling, Tarrant. I'm glad to be home. I'm utterly exhausted."

"My poor sweetling," he crooned into her ear and stroked her hair. "Why don't you just ready the tea table and dinner, lie down in bed and I'll bring you a tray?"

Alice stiffened. "I beg your pardon?" she asked against his neck.

"Well, just lay out the table and dinner, and then I'll bring you a tray so you..."

"What?" Alice burst out, pushing away from him. "Are you out of your mind?"

Tarrant looked puzzled, his eyes lightening in confusion. "Why, yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Tarrant, I'm exhausted. I've had a horrendously long day, I've worked late every day this week, and you expect me to lay out the table and dinner?"

"Well, sweetling, it is your turn..."

"I don't believe you!"

Tarrant was taken aback. "Alice, my dear, yesterday was my turn, so obviously..."

"No, I mean that you finish early every day, come home and work for fun while I'm still stuck at the Palace always running late with endless letters and assignments and one problem after another and today I'm just so tired that..."

"Now now, sweetling, just relax. Breathe," Tarrant said, trying to embrace her again.

Alice angrily shoved him back. "Are you this completely insensitive naturally or have you been practicing all of your life?"

"Sweetling?" Tarrant was completely baffled. Then he suddenly understood. "Oh, my goodness. Alice, you are right. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. Of course I'll be happy to..."

"Never mind!" Alice shouted. She really didn't want to stomp her foot like a petulant child, but she had to take out her frustration somehow. She stomped her foot. It felt good. Somewhat. She stomped it again.

"Do you feel better, sweetling?" Tarrant asked timidly.

"Yes!" she shouted. "No! I mean, I don't know! Oh, just get back to work. You are impossible!"

Alice stormed out of the room and into the living room. Men! Were they all so thick-headed and insensitive? How could Tarrant see her so obviously exhausted and frustrated and even **think** of allowing her to have the extra burden of setting up tea and dinner? Well, forget it. Darned right he would do the work tonight. She was going to lay down straight away and tea time be hanged.

Alice went into the bedroom and was just about to start undressing when Tarrant appeared in the doorway.

"Alice," he said simply.

"What?"

"Alice, please relax. I'll be happy..."

She interrupted him. "And I'll be happy if you just let me alone and then I can truly relax!"

Tarrant's eyes turned a little orange around the edges. "As you wish."

Even Alice was startled by her bad behaviour. Really, why was she so upset? Why was she so unhinged about one day?

Tarrant mistook her silence for petulance. He strode forward and grabbed her by her arm and propelled her out to the living room. Stunned, she allowed him to lead her to the desk. He pulled out the chair and sat upon it.

"Over my lap, sweetling," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me," he said. "Over my lap." He was dead serious.

Alice suddenly knew what he had in mind. "Oh, no you don't!" She tried to jerk away from him but he held her arm fast.

"I was teasing you the other day about a spanking, but now I think you need one. Your behaviour is inexcusable. I've already apologized and offered to set up tea and dinner and you still had to have your little tantrum. No, Alice. Just take your punishment like a good girl and get it over with."

"You can't be serious!"

But she knew he was. Tarrant grew tired of waiting for her to obey so he pulled her over his legs forcibly. She landed squarely across his lap and he pressed down on the small of her back with one hand to hold her steady. He pushed her forward enough that her hands could reach the floor but her feet could find no purchase. She was helpless and completely off balance. Just the way he wanted her.

"Tarrant!"

He pressed on the small of her back harder and gave her a hearty swat across her bottom. Alice squeaked in indignation. It wasn't that it hurt, for he had spanked her over her clothing, but the embarrassment of her situation was...

Swat! He spanked her again. Harder. She struggled and kicked but he responded by merely pushing her more forward and upending her even more. She grabbed at his leg but it did her no good. She had no balance and couldn't stop him. He spanked her some more.

"Tarrant, stop this at once!"

For a long moment he did. Then, to her mortification, she felt him lifting her skirt over her waist. All that was between his hand and her bottom were her bloomers.

"You wouldn't!" As soon she said that she wished she hadn't. He began spanking her more earnestly. It wasn't terribly painful, but it was quite uncomfortable. This was unbelievable. She, Alice Kingsley, the Champion of Underland, was being spanked by the Mad Hatter! Never mind that she probably did deserve it, but for him to actually follow through with it...

"Ouch! Tarrant!" He was spanking her harder and she knew her behind was a hearty pink by now. It had to be. She could feel the heat spreading from her bottom to the top of her thighs now.

But her "muchness" still wouldn't let her give in. She grasped one of his legs and pinched it.

"Och!" he cried out. "Alice, just take your punishment like a good girl and it will be over with quickly enough!"

She pummeled his leg in retaliation, not allowing herself to quell her pride.

"Very well, I hadn't expected to have to do this, sweetling, but now I have to!"

He pulled her bloomers down and they slid off her legs completely. Alice gasped in horror. "Tarrant! Don't! I'm sorry! I'll even set tea!"

"Too late, sweetling. You're going to take all your punishment now. I suggest you relax and let it go easier on you."

Alice was embarrassed, horrified, mortified, and utterly appalled. He began to spank her bare bottom firmly and forcefully. The pain began to intensify and she squirmed. She couldn't help it. She had never been spanked in her life, and it hurt! Well, not unbearably so, but it hurt nonetheless.

Tarrant kept raining open handed blows on her bottom and sometimes struck the tops of her thighs, which caused her to yelp. But he wouldn't relent. He kept up with a steady rhythm until Alice began to shriek, both in pain and embarrassment. This went on for several long minutes and then, to her further mortification, she felt herself becoming quite moist between her thighs. She couldn't actually be enjoying this, could she?

But perhaps she was. It hurt, yes, but he wasn't injuring her. And she was naked to the waist over his lap and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly the realisation dawned on her that she was actually becoming aroused by him. By...this. She thought of all the things they did in the bedroom and how she had strapped him just days ago. Was this so different? She hadn't understood then how he could really have wanted her to strap him. But now she did. She truly did. The heat, the helplessness, and the knowledge that no real harm or injury would come of it was very...sexual.

Then he took her completely by surprise. He slowed his spanking and then stopped it altogether and began to stroke her bottom. Alice sighed and relaxed. That felt good. Her hot cheeks were soothed by his rubbing and she was able to let her legs relax.

"Good girl," he crooned. "That's my sweetling." He stroked her and eased her smarting bottom.

"Are you sorry?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said softly. "I'm sorry, Tarrant."

"That's my girl." He stroked her some more. "Does this help?"

"Yes, Tarrant." She sighed and grabbed his leg again, but just to hold herself a bit more steady.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Tarrant." Alice could hardly believe it, but a simple spanking had truly made her ashamed of her previous behaviour. She deserved this. She deserved every swat to her bottom that he had given her. But why was he soothing her now? Did he realise she was indeed truly sorry?

Just as she was about to ask him he surprised her by slipping his fingers between her legs and stroking the hot wetness there. Alice blushed furiously. He knew! He knew exactly the effect his spanking had on her! But he was so good...

Tarrant was smiling. Yes, he could see his sweetling had indeed learned her lesson. But it was now his intention to remind her that he loved her and if she would take her punishment she would also earn her reward. He slid his fingers into her warmth and stroked her hot wetness. He was rewarded by a moan. And she moved her legs apart a little. He smiled again and slid 2 fingers inside of her and turned them, moved them in and out, and pressed inside her until she was gasping in pleasure.

Alice couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. He was pleasuring her! Her bottom still stung, but the combination of the residual pain and his lovingly stroking and teasing fingers was about to be her undoing. His fingers were inside her and she felt him press his thumb directly on her tender nub and rub it firmly. She began to tremble as her climax approached. He slowed down and she groaned in frustration.

"Tarrant please! Don't stop!" she cried out and without even knowing it she raised her bottom towards him.

"Are you absolutely certain?" he teased her.

"Oh, yes!"

He stroked her more earnestly, making certain to rub his thimbled finger all over her sex and then press it onto her swollen clit hard. Alice orgasmed and cried out in pure animal ecstasy. Tarrant continued to tease her and slide and twist his fingers inside her, pressing his palm firmly on her slit. When she came again her legs stiffened and she practically screamed out her pleasure.

He slowly stopped his ministrations and resumed stroking her bottom gently. Alice was collapsed atop his lap, exhausted. Finally he helped her stand and Alice gestured to his trouser buttons. Tarrant cocked an eyebrow. Alice nodded. He stood, quickly undid his buttons, then sat back down and pulled Alice into his lap. She straddled his erection and sighed as he entered her and embraced her tightly.

Alice kissed his neck and wound her fingers through his hair while Tarrant grasped her hips and pulled her forward as he thrust his pelvis upwards to bury himself in her to the hilt. They both groaned at the sensation and he repeated the motions, gradually moving more and more quickly until Alice tossed her head back and cried out as she reached her peak. Tarrant thrust into her one final time and took his own release, making a mental note to remember this moment well and to repeat it soon. Then he suddenly remembered that it was tea time.

Tarrant stood and helped Alice to her feet and gently pulled her skirt down, smoothing it tenderly and carefully. Neither even thought of her bloomers. Tarrant pulled her into another embrace and kissed her.

"I do believe I've learned my lesson, Tarrant," she sighed.

"Are you sure?" he smirked.

She giggled. "Yes. But I tend to be forgetful sometimes. And my temperament isn't always the best."

"Ah, well, then I may need to punish you again sometime." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And you now know I'm up for the job!"

"I know," she sighed happily. But then she buried her face into his chest. "I really am sorry, Tarrant. I should have just talked to you."

"It's all right, I understand, sweetling. Sometimes we all need to just let go sometimes and go a bit 'mad.' Just try not to do that in my workroom. Not only is being 'mad' **my** job, but my workroom is supposed to be a place of peace, tranquility, and of the very best items I can create."

"You're right, Tarrant. I'll go now and set up tea and dinner."

"No, Alice, I'll do it. You rest."

"But I can't now, Tarrant. I'm **very **much awake, and besides...well...let's both set it up. I'm sure Thackery and Mally will be here any minute now."

They stood and went to the door. Just as Alice remembered that her bloomers were on the floor Tarrant opened the door.

Outside stood Thackery and Mally, strangely silent and wearing expressions of confusion.

"Uh...ah..." Tarrant stammered.

"Is everything all right in here?" Mally asked. "We could swear we heard yelling and...strange sounds."

"We're fine!" Alice squeaked in embarrassment.

Mally moved to one side and peered into the room. "Alice...are those your...bloomers?"

* * *

Soooo...yes, Alice got the spanking promised to her by Tarrant when she had pinched his bottom in his workroom in the Palace. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as Alice ended up enjoying her "punishment." Any comments are welcome!


End file.
